Usuario:HielaaaaaFans
"People think it's an obsession. A compulsion. As if there were an irresistible impulse to act. It's never been like that. I chose this life. I know what I'm doing. And on any given day, I could stop doing it. Today, however, isn't that day. And tomorrow won't be either." '- Batman' Hi. The ultimate Batman fan here. I call myself "The Content Admin", because that is my area of expertise.... and the quote above used to be on my profile after I became an admin in 2015... things have changed since then. They've changed enough for me to say, "this '''is' that day". The quote could also perhaps be changed and replaced for that of , as it perfectly reflects my current decision. All there's needed is to replace "Foundation" with "Database". Of course, I'm not "resigning". No-one really can. But given the circumstances, I shall "slow down and take it easy". When I started in 2013, doing one synopsis a day was more than enough. I would've never thought I would end up doing up to eight synopses a day, with character bios, fixing images and performing admin duties. In perspective, it's utter madness. But how did it get there? By the very end of 2015, I had partially indexed all the major Batman storylines of the New Earth continuity. And I say partially because some were already "indexed" and I overlooked them, ignoring that they were not properly indexed. So by the end of thay year, I started what would be the most challenging task for a single man: Indexing the whole Batman history. From the get go, I knew such feat would probably take a lifetime. What I didn't expect was to have the right circumstances throughout the entire year, which allowed me to come close to indexing the whole thing up until the Crisis on Infinite Earths in 1986. So when a year had passed, I challenged myself to finish the Pre-Crisis history of Batman... and I did it, but the toll was high. During 2016 and specially in first month of 2017, the sacrifice made was too high. I neglected several other things and gave away too many resources... to something that doesn't get you anything other than personal satisfaction. What's more, when I used to be an occasional editor, I would get compliments for having completed small storylines. When you become an admin, such things are taken for granted and the feeling of acomplishment becomes a bit lonesome. -- That said, I regret nothing. This single effort allowed me to reach the top 10 of the ... small achievements... But the whole ordeal was a challenging experience and I learned much from it. Perhaps the most important lesson: to find balance. Choosing to internalize the lessons learned, I can now say that I won't be under self-pressure as I was, and that also means I won't be here 100% of the time as I used to. Because the page was implemented halfway in 2016, I was always part of the top three most active editors. That will not be anymore. I won't forsake the site, but I won't index 8 comics per day anymore. As I slow down, the rewarding feeling of the early days will come back, and in the meantime, you may also find me on the Batman: The Animated Series Wiki, where I'm also an admin, even though I neglected duties over there to work here..... balance, remember? ---- If you've made it here, thanks for taking the time to read my ramblings. On a parting note, I'd like to give special mentions to those events and users who make this, a great community. * Shadzane & DrJohnnyDiablo - Two of the most consistent users, who have given most of their time to this site. DrJD is best known for his work on current media as well as old stuff, while Shad's contributions are most on the pre-crisis publications. The two of them, along with Stoop Davy Dave have greatly contributed to the Golden and Silver Age stuff. * The Admin Team - Both the active users and those who have abandoned the project, because their work is what made this site what it is today.... and yes, I'm proud to be part of it. * Byfield - A longtime editor, who doesn't need the admin privileges to truly act as one. * Shiplord13 for creating the most fun game this site has had; and although my character didn't win in the DC Comics Hurt/Heal Game, I had fun until the very end. * Mrjosh1994 for starting a random Quiz with the purpose of just asking questions that he didn't even know the answers for. We all know how much that has evolved and I was happy to participate greatly on Parts IV and V of the quiz; having a lot of fun with TheSonofNeptune in the latter. * Arise Etrigan - The only contributor, who first came across the wiki from the Discussion Board, and has become a prominent editor, which has earned him the unofficial rights to be our Demon/Lobo resident/expert; something that was much needed in this project. I'd like to think there is someone else out there, who is willing to become a "content editor" and start the daunting task, as I did, of improving, completing and indexing the information of those DC characters that sorely need it. Until such editors come... ''"Beware... Forever" ---- Below, you'll find a nice gallery with the stuff I've worked over the years. These are literally my contributions to the site. However, there are two pages that I poured my heart and soul over the last year: the Batman Publication History and the Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) pages are the two articles I'm most proud of because 90% of their content was included by me; and while the character page is fully completed, the History page is still a work in progress, so don't judge too hard (if you manage to read it all, that is! Ha!) - On to the gallery! *BTAS was completed progressively over the first year and a half. I'm also responsible for almost the entire content of the following articles: * Barbara Gordon (Earth-One) * Harvey Bullock (New Earth) * James Gordon (Earth-One) * Joker (Earth-One) * Robert Langstrom (New Earth) * Victoria Vale (New Earth) I believe all of them are a good example of how a good article should look like. Sounds arrogant? So what! ---- Other Links of Mine: * Ever wondered how many crazy stuff the Utility Belt carries? Or how many ways has Joker found to employ his Joker Venom? Find the answers here! * As a crazy Batman fan, I sure have favorite stories among the myriad of books. Of course it is still a work in progress, but perhaps you'll find on my list something that is not in our Batman Recommended Reading article. Here's my gallery! Full disclosure: As a content editor, I sometimes tend to make all kinds of typos. Be on the lookout. ---- Also, this is not about a single great success, but instead, this Hall of Fame is focused on those who devoted great parts of their lives to Batman creating quality content, so sorry Miller and Morrison, you're out. * Dennis O'Neil - The writer who defined the Batman for the Bronze Age and the editor, who took the characters to the highest peaks of excellence and popularity. Working for over two decades on Batman as writer and editor, Denny is the quintessential Batman creator. * Sheldon Moldoff - The ghost artist who worked for Bob Kane for 15 long and terrible years doing all sorts of Batman stories in the Golden and Silver Ages, without taking any credit for it. A true artist, a true hero. * Neal Adams - The artist who revamped Batman's style in the Bronze Age and unleashed the full potential of the Dark Knight, which was restrained by the campy version of the Adam West TV show. Adams is largely responsible for giving Batman the look that he still has today, although with modifications according to the times. * Jim Aparo - The artist who took over Adams and continued the legacy of the Dark Knight for almost two decades until his last days. Aparo was not only a great artist, he became a legend along with Batman. * Doug Moench - The only writer in the Batman comics to have a 5-year run in the Bronze Age and return for a 6-year second run during the Modern Age. * Julius Schwartz - The editor who saved Batman from disappearing into oblivion, Schwartz and his 14-year run as Batman editor helped transform the character into something different, which inspired many writers and artists to be original.